Jeff the killer vs Victor Zsasz Deadliest Warrior 4
by ATK Forever
Summary: Two serial killers with a killing streak a mile long, but today, one of those streaks, ends here. Jeff the Killer vs Victor Zsasz.


**All rights go to Deadliest warrior and DEATH BATTLE.**

**Be sure to check out my other battles.**

Fictional killers come in all shapes and sizes, but when you think of a knife slashing, blood thirsty killer, these two always come to mind.

Jeff the Killer, the young serial killer.

And Victor Zsasz the crazy psychopath.

Today these two will meet in a brutal bloody battle.

WHO IS DEADLIEST.

To find out, my team of video game experts, weapon and fighting style masters, and historians, will test the competitors weapons, armor and skills, to find out who is, the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

Today we will be taking two serial killers from different worlds to see who is the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**Jeff the killer. **

The story of Jeff the killer was first posted as a creepypasta, but soon it became a world wide horror story that has haunted the minds of people everywhere. So where better place to start than the beginning.

IN THE BEGINNING THERE WAS NO LIFE, EARTH WAS A SILENT DEAD PLANET. No no that's to far. Oh.

Jeff was a young boy when his family moved to there new home. At around the age of 11 he lived with his mother, father and brother liu. They moved to a small town and it was the very first day of school that Jeff and his brother soon faced the reason of Jeff's soon to be craziness. Three bullies from the school harassed and bullied them until Jeff fought back.

When he did he broke one bullies arms knocked the other one out and simple punched the fat one in the gut, like a boss. The bullies then told on Jeff and his brother to the police, but Liu took the blame for his brother and was sent to prison for a year. But it didn't last long. The bullies returned, beating the living crap out of Jeff, pouring bleach on him and setting him on fire. Damn that must have hurt.

Jeff was in the hospital for months. The bullies were arrested and Liu was returned home. But was physically scared, his skin was pure snow white, his hair turned black and his lips were red and his skin was leathery. After that he kinda lost it. He made his face even more scary or in his words, beautiful by cutting of his lips, cutting into his cheek and cutting off his eyelids.

But it didn't stop there, he then killed his parents, his brother liu's fate is considered unknown, since then he's been on a rampage, killing anyone who dares to step into his path, and before finishing his opponents he say one of the most iconic saying ever '' GO TO SLEEP.''

Jeff wears a white hoodie with black jeans.

Jeff is now suppository 17-19 years old, and has made alot of enemies. His first was a young woman named Jane, ya the whole bleach and fire thing almost killed her and she's been pretty pissed at him ever since. They have fought in many battles and still neither has yet to kill the other.

Another common enemy of Jeff is the iconic Slender man. These two battled in a forest in a bloody battle and even fought in a burning building.

His other common foes are Eyeless jack, laughing Jack, and rarely but sometimes Clockwork.

Jeff uses one of my favorite ways for battle, hack and slash. Jeff is sneaky and can slowly sneak up on an opponent, or sneak into your house and kill you in your sleep. But he most well known for rushing into battle, knife slashing. Although Jeff is still young, he is a smart villain, if he gets into a persons head he can manipulate the person to do almost anything he wants.

While Jeff is smart and cunning he does have his faults. Though he looks freaky on the outside and has a laugh that can cut through your souls he has very little combat training and the fact that he is literally still a boy, he isn't the kind of guy to come up with a plan. And Jeff doesn't really seem to learn from his mistakes. But that only makes him less predictable.

There is one thing that make's Jeff very famous. On January 6, 2011, a video was uploaded about Jeff. I haven't seen the video myself, but before it was deleted, a screenshot was taken. To this day the question of Jeff's existence in real life is still asked.

Feats.

He has survived being set on fire, twice.

Survived getting crushed under a building.

Got his arm sliced off.

And even cheated death. And can resume the fight like nothing happened.

Jeff's goal in life is to make everyone like him, and to kill people because he believes he's saving them.

But can Jeff's brutal fighting style compete with Zsasz's brains. Lets see.

'' GO TO SLEEP.''

**Victor Zsasz. **

Born to a rich family, Victor was a normal boy who had everything. Until a tragic accident. At the age of 25 his parents were killed in an accident. After his parents death, Victor had all the money he could ever want, but all he wanted was his parents. After losing all his money to the penguin, he sat at a bridge when a man with a knife tried to rob him.

But victor turned the tables. He took the knife and for the first time he felt like he was in control. He slit the mans throat. After this Victor lost it, alot like Jeff he believed he was saving people by killing them, accept he took his time and loved to watch people beg and squirm.

Unlike Jeff, Zsasz, doesn't just go out and kill people, he plans his attacks before attacking. He plans day and night, some off his plans take months of preparation. And his plans ussualy work until, until the dark knight spoils everything. Speaking of which, Zsasz has an overwhelming hatred towards Batman. He has tried to kill him many times, but has never succeeded.

Well that doesn't mean he's any less of a killer. Before his parents died, Zsasz was slightly trained to fight in close combat. Zsasz prefers to use his special knife, a sharp stainless steel blade a little longer than the ordinary kitchen knife. But he will use anything at his disposal, like, trashcans, tazers, guns, pipes and electric chairs, wait were does he get all this stuff.

Zsasz usually wears a prison uniform, most because he escapes, alot.

Despite being a master planner, he has a slight problem. Besides the fact that he talks way to much, his past with his parents death can come back to haunt him. One time when he was fighting Batman '' Batman wins, spoiler.'' Zsasz said he had a vision of his parents. Note that any reminder of his parents can cause him to either go in a rampage or go in a state of depression.

Well for Zsasz's sake he better hope Jeff doesn't remind him of his tragic past.

He survived his parents death

Fought Batman one on one multiple times

Killed hundreds of people

and despite Batmans efforts, 70% of the time, is escapes his prison.

'' Ive saved a special spot for you.'' Quote be Zsasz.

**All right lets compare the stats and see who is the deadliest warrior. **

Strength, Jeff, 74/100, Zsasz, 79/100

Speed, Jeff, 87/100, 81/100

Brains, Jeff, 82/100, Zsasz, 91/100

Attack, Jeff, 79/100, Zsasz, 84/100

Defense, Jeff, 83/100, Zsasz, 85/100

Courage, Jeff, 87/100, Zsasz, 84/100

Control, Jeff, 89/100, Zsasz, 86/100

Craziness, Jeff, 100/100, Zsasz, 100/100. OK we saw that coming.

Advantage Jeff. Youth.

Advantage Zsasz. Experience.

Height. Jeff, 5ft 9 inches. Zsasz 5ft 11inches.

Weight. Jeff, 131 lbs, Zsasz 156 lbs.

Each brings

Knife

anything that they find.

Alright its time to see who is the DEADLIEST WARRIOR.

**Scenario. **

It's a quiet night in a small town, almost noon. A small rain storm blows in. In a small dark alley, Jeff is walking slowly in the alley. His white hoodie reveals him to anything there. At the other end of the alley, a figure runs and hides behind a corner as police cars zip by. The figure looks out to see if the cars are gone.

Jeff doesn't notice the figure just 50 meters away, then again it's really dark. The figure walks into a dim light, holding a knife in his hand. Its Zsasz. He notices Jeff before Jeff notices him. There about 20 meters away now.

'' Well, look at this... a young boy all alone in an alley.'' Zsasz mocks. '' You seem lost, wheres you mommy.'' Jeff gets a little agitated at the man. He clearly has no idea who he's dealing with.

'' First of all punk, im not lost.'' says Jeff in his usual scratchy voice. '' Second of all, you clearly...'' Jeff pulls his hood off. '' Have no idea who your dealing with.'' Jeff's face is now visible to Zsasz, who isn't intimidated.

'' Who... are you?''

'' ME,... oh im nobody, im just the guy, who's going on rampage and killing everyone who gets in my way.''

'' So let me get this strait, a little boy who disfigured himself, is going on a killing spree, hahaha... oh that's a laugh.'' Jeff clenches his knife, tightly. '' Word of advise kid, your a little on the short side to be threatening.''

'' Funny, i was gonna say the same about you, now this is your last chance, get out of my way.''

'' Ha, well im in the mood for some sport, lets see what you've got.''

**FIGHT **

Jeff waits no time, he rushes at Zsasz, swinging his knife, he barley misses Victors arm. Zsasz tries to slice Jeff, Jeff tries to swing Zsasz. All they do is hit open air. Until Jeff missed an attempted jab and got a right hook in the face. Taken of guard, Jeff almost fell after the punch. Zsasz followed up his punch by grabbing Jeff by his neck.

But Jeff shook his head and bit Zsasz's hand, forcing him to let go. Zsasz drew his hand back and punched Jeff again. Jeff stumbled and landed on the ground.

'' Pathetic.'' mocked Zsasz.

Before Jeff could stand, Zsasz kicked him in the gut. Zsasz tried to stomp on him, but Jeff moved and kicked Zsasz hard in his leg, knocking him down. Zsasz knife fell out of his hand. Jeff grabbed his knife and stabbed Zsasz in his leg. Zsasz yelled in pain, but started laughing after that. Jeff tried to stab him again but Zsasz moved and grabbed his knife.

He turned around an there Knifes clashed together like swords, they were pushing each other back and forth. Zsasz was clearly stronger but Jeff used his size to his advantage. Zsasz went for his throat when Jeff ducked and uppercut him in the jaw. Blood ran from Zsasz mouth. Jeff then tackled Zsasz to the floor, Jeff brought his knife down. Its wasn't a successful hit, but it did cut into Zsasz cheek a little.

Zsasz then grabbed Jeff by his neck, and flipped them over. Zsasz then grabbed Jeff's hand and squeezed it until Jeff let go of his knife. Zsasz then grabbed Jeff's neck again and squeezed. His other hand punched Jeff over and over in his face and chest.

'' Just die already.''

Jeff was losing air fast. He looked over to his knife, he tried to reach for it. Zsasz was to full of rage to see Jeff hand grasp the Knife. With his remaining strength, Jeff swung his hand, the knife cut Zsasz's face, right through his cheek. Jeff pulled the Knife out and cut into Zsasz's hands until he let go. Zsasz yelled in pain, but it was silenced and Jeff then stabbed Zsasz in his gut.

Leaving the knife in his gut Jeff stepped back as Zsasz fell to his knees. He looked up at Jeff and spoke in a blood filled voice.

'' I...i saved a... special spot for you,... i must fill that spot.'' Jeff picked up Zsasz knife.

'' Don't worry, there's a special spot for you, in hell.'' Jeff said before slashing the knife across Zsasz throat. Zsasz's vision slowly faded, before he died he heard the last three words he would ever hear.

'' GO TO SLEEP.''

Jeff tucked his new knife in his hoodie. And walked away.

'' I've seen better fighting from Jane.''

**K.O. **

**Brutal finish. **

**Despite that Zsasz has more experience, and has killed way more people, Jeff has survived more fights than Zsasz. Now i know what your thinking. '' But Zsasz fought Batman and no one fucks with Batman.'' True but Jeff has fought the invincible Slender man, and Zsasz was never crushed under a building or set of fire. **

**And lets remember, Jeff got his arm cut off, and still fought Slender, while Zsasz just takes one punch and it's over. And most of Zsasz's plans only worked on normal people, and remember, if we had given Zsasz time to plan, we would have done the same for Jeff. **

**Looks like Zsasz's spot for Jeff will never be filled. **

**The winner is Jeff the Killer. **

**Next time. **

**Team Autobot**

**Optimus Prime**

**Team Gundam**

**Rx-78-2**


End file.
